


Sharing Is Caring

by MoMoMomma



Series: Porn Challenges [2]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Big Daddy!Howard, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clint Barton, Come Shot, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Partner Swapping, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Praise Kink, Roughness, Sassy Steve Rogers, Slight D/s Elements, Spanking, Teasing, Top Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Phil, Steve, and Howard find a new way to bond, and the men learn their boys are sassy little brats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Group Sex  
> Okay, so Wikipedia says this counts as group sex and it's the only thing I could think of so I'm going to go ahead and trust the least trustful source on the planet.  
> I both apologize and regret nothing.  
> Enjoy! :D

“Ah, look what I found, Howard.”

Howard’s head came up from where he was switching his phone to silent at Phil’s words, stepping around the other man in the doorway and looking inside the cigar room. Clint and Steve were stretched out on one of the couches, lazily kissing and rutting against one another. Howard grinned at the sight and slipped his phone into his pocket, nudging Phil with his shoulder.

“God, they look delicious together, don’t they?” He asked, and Phil murmured his assent, leaning back against Howard as they watched their boys for a while.

When Steve had first brought up the idea of group sex, Howard had naturally been extremely nervous about it. In his mind, if you were in a stable relationship you had sex with your partner, and that was it. The idea of watching someone else fuck Steve, hear Steve beg and moan for someone else’s cock was almost enough to make Howard gag.

Until, of course, Steve had clarified.

He didn’t want to get fucked by anyone else, but he wanted another couple there. Maybe watch Howard kiss and maybe even get sucked by another person. No penetration, but he said the idea of watching his lover with someone else and knowing the whole time the other person was only touching borrowed skin was incredibly attractive. Howard had agreed to think about it, bringing it up to Phil at their monthly lunch. Phil had laughed and said he knew where Steve had gotten the idea, that Clint had brought up the same thing not two days earlier, with the same restrictions and rules. They’d chatted about it for a while before deciding they both trusted one another, and their partners, that this wouldn’t in any way negatively impact either friendship or relationship.

Which was how they found themselves in the current situation.

A moan pulled Howard’s attention from his thoughts and he looked over to see Clint had thrown his head back, pulling on Steve’s hair while the blonde licked and sucked at his nipples. He grinned over at Phil, who was watching with a look of avid concentration.

“Sensitive, I take it?”

“Incredibly so,” Phil responded with an easy grin. “I’ve made him cum from that alone before.”

“Mmm, interesting. Steve, don’t make Clint cum. In fact, with your permission for the order,” Howard said to Phil who merely waved a hand in response. “Neither of you are allowed to cum. Phil, drink? Cigar?”

“Both, please.” Phil answered, striding over to one of the arm chair across from the couch, somehow knowing to not sit in Howard’s which had been moved for this very purpose.

Howard busied himself with pouring the drinks, remembering that Phil liked his scotch on the rocks instead of straight like he did. He slid two cigars into the pocket of his vest, grabbing the drinks before heading over, sitting and handing one to Phil. They lit their cigars without much fanfare, listening to their boys whines and moans as they writhed together on the couch. Howard had to admit they made a beautiful sight together, Steve’s widely built body in contrast to Clint’s more compact frame.

“Gorgeous.” Howard breathed on an exhale of smoke, Phil making a low sound of agreement next to him.

He saw the telltale tightness set in on Steve’s shoulders, telling him he was getting closer to the edge and snapped his fingers, halting the men’s movements and bringing their heads around.

“Steve, you’re being awfully rude. Only paying attention to one part of a duo. Why don’t you go show Phil just how talented you can be with your tongue?” Howard suggested and Steve nodded, a flush spreading over his cheeks as Clint climbed off him.

He rose from the couch and strode to Phil, his briefs, the only stitch of clothing he and Clint were wearing, distended by his cock. Steve sank to his knees between the thighs Phil obligingly spread for him, reaching for his belt until Howard snapped his fingers once more. His hands paused and he looked over at Howard with hungry eyes, the perfect slut awaiting orders.

“Ask permission.” Howard said, forcing his tone into something a teacher would use on a student who was forgetting their manners.

Steve flushed deeper and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips before he turned back to Phil, placing his hands on his thighs and looking up at the man sweetly.

“Please, sir?”

Phil shot Howard a look, Howard nodding in response to the silent request for permission. He knew Phil had a mouth as bad as his during sex, knew that Clint liked it as much as Steve did, and had already discussed before they’d come into the room what they were and were not comfortable with. Them blowing each other was unlikely to happen, but they’d both easily agreed that hearing the filthy language directed at one another’s partner would be incredibly hot.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Steve.” Phil chided, taking another draw on the cigar and reaching down to cup Steve’s jaw, pressing his thumb into Steve’s kiss swollen bottom lip.

“Please what, exactly? Do you want a drink, a puff, or something else?”

Howard glanced over to make sure Clint wasn’t reacting badly to the scene, grinning when he saw the young man was sprawled on the couch, one hand rubbing idly over his cock while the other stroked over his chest and stomach, eyes fixed on the two men beside Howard. He looked over, however, once he felt Howard’s eyes on him and granted him a lascivious wink and grin that had Howard biting back laughter.

Phil’s stories about Clint being a cheeky little brat weren’t exaggerated in the slightest, it appeared.

“Something else. Please, sir, I wanna suck your cock. Wanna gag on it, want you to fuck my throat. Use me.” Steve whined out and Howard shivered at the needy tone in his voice, remembering every single time he’d heard those same words.

Phil’s eyes darkened at the words and he gave a short nod in response, Steve immediately tearing at his belt and zipper until he could pull out Phil’s cock. He made a happy noise low in his throat before sucking it into his mouth, Phil inhaling sharply at the motion. Howard watched for a moment, noting that Phil was shorter than him but a bit thicker, and the difference had Steve compensating by stretching his jaw a bit wider than normal. He made a mental note to massage Steve’s jaw for any lingering soreness in the morning, when Phil’s voice, low and rough, sounded in the room.

“Clint, be a good guest and show our host just how good of a cockslut you are.”

The man hopped up like he’d been waiting for the words, crossing to Howard and sinking to his knees as well. He bit his lip and looked up at Howard, his eyes wider than normal and cheeks flushed with arousal.

“Can I? Oh, can I please? I want to so bad, wanna know what your cock tastes like. I wanna know what it feels like when you jerk my head down and make me deepthroat your cock.” He pleaded, the glint in his eye shining in the low light from the fireplace.

Howard waved a hand, his own breath catching when Clint made quick work of his own belt and pants, laving his tongue over the head of Howard’s cock before slowly swallowing more and more down.

“Can he actually deepthroat it?” Howard asked Phil conversationally, as if he was asking if it was supposed to rain later on in the week.

Phil nodded and took a small sip of his scotch, licking his lips before answering.

“Oh, yes. Circus performer turned secret agent. Sword swallowing was apparently a trick he learned. Our personal best is one minute straight of him swallowing around my cock before he had to pull back for air, but I don’t think you’re in the best position for that.”

He had a point, Howard thought, not too disappointed either way as Clint sucked hard once, making a happy noise when Howard spilled a bit of pre-cum in response. They sat in silence for a moment before Phil inhaled sharply, setting his drink down on the table between them a bit harder than normal and grasping a handful of Steve’s hair. He didn’t yank, simply pulled gently until Steve pulled back off his cock.

“He bites.” Phil noted with a wry sort of amusement and Howard nailed Steve with a glare, the boy grinning back unrepentantly.

Apparently Clint had rubbed off on him.

“Steve,” Howard chastised with a hard tone, shaking his head like the boy was a puppy who had chewed something he wasn’t supposed to. “You **know** better than to bite. Apologize to Phil, now.”

“Sorry, sir.” Steve mumbled, his face red once more though his eyes held the same glint Clint’s did.

Howard opened his mouth to address Phil when Clint suddenly swallowed his length whole, lips brushing the base of Howard’s cock. Apparently he wasn’t happy with being ignored. Howard gasped and fisted a hand in his short locks, trying to hold himself as still as he could to not gag the boy. Clint grinned up at him as he slowly pulled back up Howard’s length, wrapping a hand around the base and flicking his tongue over the head.

“Sorry, sir,” Clint said around the head of his dick. “I just needed to know how your cock felt stuffed down my throat.”

Howard groaned at the words, grinning darkly down at the boy before pushing down on his head, guiding Clint back down his cock. Not that the boy needed much convincing as he wriggled happily under the attention and went to work, pumping his hand in time with his sucks. He waited until the shudders stopped before turning to look at Phil. Howard grinned with delight at the sight that met him.

Phil had stood from his chair, setting his cigar down in the ashtray, and held Steve’s head with both hands. Steve was sitting still, hands down on his thighs like he’d been taught as Phil carefully fucked into his mouth.

“I was going to say punish him how you see fit, but I suppose you already knew that.” Howard said wryly and Phil laughed low, turning his head to address him.

“I figured as much. How is Clint treating you, Howard? He _is_ a desperate little slut, isn’t he?”

“He truly is,” Howard replied, stroking a hand down the side of Clint’s face after he placed his own cigar in the ashtray. “Loves praise though, doesn’t he? Loves to be petted and told he’s a good little boy?”

“Naturally. I always make it a point to tell him just how well he sucks cock, how good his mouth feels around me. He eats up the praise, revels in it like a cat in a sunbeam.” Phil replied with a smirk, his eyes drifting down to where Clint was still wiggling happily with all the praise before speaking again, not moving his eyes.

“And Steve? Does he like praise?”

“Oh, no. No, Steve likes to be teased and taunted. Loves to be told he’s a needy little whore who’ll do anything to get a cock up his ass.”

Phil groaned low at the words, pulling Steve off his cock and sitting back down, leaving Howard’s lover sitting there licking his lips and eyeing Phil’s cock hungrily. He didn’t move, though, and the proof of how well he’d been trained had Howard grinning in delight.

“As much as I’d love to let Clint show you how good he can be with his mouth, Howard, I’m thinking I’m going to need my pet back now.” Phil remarked and Howard nodded, guiding Clint off his cock with one hand and gesturing Steve close with the other.

Steve eagerly slid onto his lap, grinding their cocks together as Howard saw Clint do the same out of the corner of his eye. He stroked his hands up Steve’s sides, brushing his thumbs over Steve’s nipples and grinning at the low moan. Stroking one hand around Steve to slip it into his briefs and stroke his hands over the base of the plug inside him, Howard turned his head to watch Clint scramble out of his underwear, tossing them to the side before climbing back up on Phil’s lap. They both let out sighs as Clint sank down on his cock, the younger man throwing his head back at the feeling.

Steve’s weight left him suddenly, Howard blinking and turning his head to see Steve stripping out of his own clothing and setting aside the plug. He copied Clint’s movements, sinking down on Howard’s cock in a slow slide that had the billionaire hissing through clenched teeth. They all settled like that for a while, Clint and Steve working themselves on the cocks, their moans overlapping in the room before Clint spoke up, breaking the air with a teasing voice.

“My ass is better than a sloppy blowjob, right sir?”

Steve’s head whipped around so fast Howard was minutely concerned and only the fact that both he and Clint sported matching dark grins had Howard allowing the words that spilled from his mouth.

“Sloppy? The only thing sloppy in this room is your ass.”

Phil and Howard exchanged amused grins at their boy’s antics, settling in to watch the two go back and forth.

“Are you kidding me, his cock was so soaked with spit I practically slipped right on. Too much drool is the sign of inexperience.”

“I’m fairly sure it means the person doing it knows how to properly deepthroat. Howard’s cock wasn’t all that soaked at all. What’s the matter, circus boy, skills getting a little rusty?” Steve taunted, and Clint narrowed his eyes, rolling his hips in a motion that had Phil grabbing at his hips.

“Tell him?” Clint directed his words at Howard, eyes going pleading once more. “I was good, right?”

Howard chuckled and shook his head at their antics, amused that their ages really showed through in these scenarios.

“Of course you were, sweetheart. Swallowed everything down like a good little boy.” Howard praised and Clint grinned, sticking his tongue out at Steve who pouted playfully down at Howard.

Before Howard could speak, however, Phil broke in, his voice rough.

“Steve wasn’t a slouch either, were you? No, not at all. If it was sloppy at all, it was because you were so hungry for it. Needy cockslut.”

Steve moaned at the words, his cock jerking and spilling pre-cum onto Howard’s stomach. Howard saw Clint’s eyes narrow and knew the game was only going to get more competitive now that he and Phil had upped the ante.

“You can’t just slut out to everyone, haven’t you heard of saving the best for last?”

“I **am** the best.” Steve replied with a toss of his head, his blonde locks moving with the motion.

“Unlikely. You’re a two bit whore who wants nothing more than to just get fucked. You don’t even care who in the hell’s cock gets slammed inside you.”

“Hmm, better than being a desperate little bootlicker who would roll over for anyone who would rub his belly. Tell me, Clint, if you’re really good do you get a doggie treat?”

Howard raised his brows at Steve’s vicious words, only refrained from interfering by the worried look he shot Clint after he’d spoken, making sure he hadn’t crossed a line. Clint smiled in response before shaking his head slightly, letting Steve know the game was still on.

“Oh, I get a treat all right. A fantastic one actually. But you, your treat’s cock, so what do you get for being a good whore? Or do you not know since you’re never good enough to actually _earn_ a treat?”

“Oh, I get treats all the time, don’t I, Big Daddy?” Steve grinned down at him, circling his hips in a move that had Howard digging his nails into the armrests of the chair.

Steve had upped the ante once more, calling him that in the middle of this, and Howard was nothing if not willing to play along with his lover’s games.

“Of course, darling boy. When you’re good, and you’re usually _very_ good.”

“How do you reward him?” Phil asked curiously, his voice no more impaired than if they were playing cards, not getting fucked by their lovers only a foot apart.

Howard grinned at the man and reached down to fill each hand with Steve’s ass, spreading him slightly so that when Steve came down the next time everything was much more sensitive. The boy jerked like he’d been hit and shivered, moaning out Howard’s name in a low, breathy tone.

“Depends on how well he’s being. If he’s just been doing pretty good that day I’ll call him all the pretty names he likes. If he’s being particularly good, I’ll suck his cock. And on the days when he’s _incredibly_ well behaved…” Howard let his voice trail off as Steve shuddered once more, pulling down to slam up into him once, bringing Steve’s focus back to the situation and conversation at hand.

“What do I do when you’ve been _incredibly_ good, darling boy?”

“If I’m very good,” Steve looked over at Clint and winked like he was revealing some big secret. “Big Daddy will spread me across the bed and eat me out until I’m screaming.”

Clint moaned, hips moving faster at the words, though his gaze never broke with Steve’s.

“Lucky. I have to be so super good, sir thinks that’s only for very special treats.”

“Are you implying you’re somehow unsatisfied?” Phil asked wryly, looking up at Clint who shook his head furiously.

“No! No, sir, not—“

“Oh, I think he is,” Steve broke in over Clint’s voice, hips working harder as the air changed, became more charged. “I think he’s implying exactly that. Not being a very good pet, are you Clint?”

Howard saw Clint’s grin at the words, tugging at the corners of his mouth, but couldn’t stand for Steve’s insolence, even as part of the game. He’d been taught better. He reached up and popped the back of his hand against Steve’s mouth, hard enough to create a sound in the room, but not hard enough to even leave a red mark. Steve looked down at him with wide eyes, his cock jerking hard once more and belying how much he’d actually enjoyed that.

“That was incredibly rude, little boy. Get off and bend over the couch, you’re not allowed to speak to your friends if you’re going to act that way.”

His reprimand had Steve hopping off and scrambling to obey, bending over and bracing himself on the couch, whole body practically vibrating in anticipation. Clint’s low chuckle sounded for only a moment before a loud smack was heard, a yelp following immediately afterward. Howard paused after he stood up from the chair, looking over to where Clint had frozen and was pouting down at Phil. The older man’s hand still rested on Clint’s ass and he was looking up at Clint with a stern expression.

“You do not laugh at other’s punishments, Clint. Get over there with Steve, you can share his punishment since you find it so amusing.”

Clint pouted but followed orders, hissing at Steve that he’d got him in trouble the moment he settled into the same position as the blonde. Howard bit back a grin at his cheekiness, Phil rolling his eyes and striding over with Howard to lay another hard smack on Clint’s ass.

“Apologize and don’t you **dare** ask me what for.”

Clint mumbled out an apology that had Steve sticking out his tongue in taunting, before addressing Howard over his shoulder.

“Fuck me, Big Daddy. Show them how well I can take a cock.”

Oh, Steve was treading a thin line of disobedience and the smirk as well as the glance out of the corner of his eye told Howard the little shit knew it too. If he wanted Howard to be rough, he was going to get it in spades. Luckily they’d all agreed to a common safeword before they’d started, so there would be no confusion and anyone could stop anything at any time. He reached down and palmed the back of Steve’s head, shoving his face into the couch and holding him there as Steve yelped, careful to leave his head turned so he could still speak clearly.

“I’m sorry? That sounded an awful lot like an order, darling boy. And that simply can’t be right, you _know_ better than to give me orders, don’t you?” Howard growled over Clint’s breathy exhale as Phil sank inside him once more, fucking him lazily.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Steve whined into the couch, moving and twisting his back but leaving his neck still so Howard didn’t let up on the pressure. “I just wanted to show off, show them how well you trained me. Please don’t punish me, Big Daddy, please.”

Howard huffed out a breath and slid back inside Steve in one motion, releasing his hold on the boy’s head to grab onto his hips, nails digging in and helping him keep from just slamming into Steve until he came.

“I should punish you, I know I should. You agree, yes, Phil?”

The other man nodded, a smirk playing around the edges of his mouth.

“Oh yes. Letting them get too cocky is a death sentence. First they get demanding, then they star giving orders, and then suddenly they think they run the house. Best to nip it in the bud quickly.”

“Agreed, I couldn’t have said it better myself. What’s a good punishment, do you think?” Howard asked, and Phil rolled his eyes upwards as he thought, shoving down easily on Clint when the boy tried to buck up on him, the motion smooth like he’d done it often before.

“Mmmm, now that is a very good question. I know that if I want to punish Clint, I’ll cum on his face instead of inside him. Drives him nuts, especially when I refuse to let him lick it off. You could always fuck him until you cum and then leave him, but doing that too often will cause your pet to become indignant and resentful.”

Phil’s voice was so controlled and contained Howard couldn’t help but feel his respect for the man jump a few notches. It was that that guided his hand until it hooked around Phil’s neck, pulling him into their first kiss. Phil responded eagerly after the initial surprised hesitation, tongue twining with Howard’s wetly. When they separated, the whines and moans of Clint and Steve who were watching avidly sounding in the background, Howard quirked a smile at Phil.

“I could push his boundaries. My darling boy hates it when I do that, don’t you Steve?” Howard asked, looking down at the boy and sighing at his nod, seeing the acceptance in his eyes.

“I do, Big Daddy, but if that’s how you think I need to be punished, you can do whatever you want.”

Howard grinned over at Phil who was looking suitably impressed by Steve’s easy acquiesce,  stroking a hand down Clint’s side so he didn’t get jealous. He widened his stance before slamming in hard, his mind already forming Steve’s punishment.

“I know I can do whatever I want, little slut. Can pimp your ass out on the corner if I want to, make you take load after load until you’re so slick and wet I could just slide right in. Could bend you over anytime, anywhere and fuck your tight little ass until you scream. I’m going to remind you just who broke you months and months ago, exactly who showed you how to just shut your fucking mouth and _take it_.”

Steve cried out at the words, jerking against Howard’s thrusts and burying his face in the cushions. Howard drove into his boy harder and harder, seeing Phil match his rhythm next to him, Clint’s moans over-lapping with Steve’s until both of them were just writhing, needy little sluts who wanted nothing more than to get fucked stupid.

“Gonna need your help, with the punishment.” Howard told Phil, who simply nodded, arching a brow and not stopping his rhythm.

“Of course. What did you have in mind?”

“Like you said, denying him my cum. Steve’s just as much of a cum slut as he is one for cock. I figure I’ll spill over that pretty face of his if you’ll spill over Clint’s and we can watch our boys clean each other off.”

Phil hummed at the suggestion, the jerk of his hips and the low moan telling Howard the answer before he ever even nodded. The mental image of what he had planned had Howard jerking out of Steve, yanking him around and to his knees with a strong grip on his shoulder. He pumped his cock, seeing Phil repeat the action though he was quickly distracted by Steve licking his lips and opening his mouth slightly in anticipation. His knees locked and shoulders shook as he came, painting Steve’s gorgeous features with thick lines of white, even managing to aim well enough to get some in his open mouth. Howard quickly grabbed his jaw once he’d finished, ordering him to not swallow as they both watched Phil cum as well, Clint whining at the feeling of his cum.

“Go on,” Howard said with a gentle shove on Steve’s jaw. “Share your treat.”

Steve and Clint eagerly met one another halfway, tongues tangling and flashing into view as they cleaned one another off. Phil and Howard moved back to their chairs to watch, smiling at how desperate their boys were and yet how disciplined they were in not touching their cocks.

“If you agree, Howard, I think they deserve something for accepting the punishment so well.” Phil suggested and Howard nodded, taking a sip of his scotch and gesturing for Phil to speak to the boys.

“Both of you are welcome to cum whenever you like, if you want to jack yourselves or one another or however.”

Steve and Clint didn’t detach from one another as they rose up completely onto their knees, separating their bodies only enough to grab a hold of their own cocks and start pumping. They finally tore their mouths free, pressing their foreheads together, Clint grinning wickedly.

“Gonna cum, little cockslut? Bet you are, bet you wanna jack your load all over my cock. Wanted it since the first time your Big Daddy slid his big cock into you. You look so pretty riding his cock, just fucking _taking_ it. Desperate little whore.”

“You want it too,” Steve panted, both of the boys getting more and more worked up as they talked. “Wanted to be a good little pet and get fucked hard. You took it so nice, rode cock like a champ. Oh, so good. Never seen anyone so good at getting fucked, no one makes it look as hot as you did. Could watch you take dick for hours.”

“Cockwhore.”

“Goody two shoes.”

“Filthy slut.”

“Sir’s little pet.”

“Big Daddy’s little cumhole.”

“Perfect little boy.”

At the last phrases they both cried out, stiffening and catching one another’s mouths in a hard kiss as they spilled over one another’s fingers and cocks. Once they finished they slumped apart for a moment before they seemed to realize what they were doing, Steve fishing out a package of wet wipes from under the couch to allow them to clean off being they crawled over and rested between Phil and Howard’s legs.

“Was that good?” Phil murmured and Clint who nodded drowsily, resting his head on his thigh and grinning up at him.

“So good.” Steve answered, pressing a kiss to Howard’s knee as he tucked Howard’s cock back in, fastening him up as Clint was with Phil.

“Though, I have to say, Howard, I don’t see this becoming an often thing.” Phil said, picking up his own scotch glass and swirling it before taking a sip.

“Agreed. You’re fantastic Phil, and Clint’s a damn good pet. But Steve’s my little slut, and mine alone. We can share every so often if they want it, but as far as often, I’m going to veto that.”

They clinked their tumbler’s together in agreement as Clint and Steve sighed, nuzzling deeper into the spread of their thighs, content in the knowledge that the experience hadn’t made their lovers want for anything else. They all sat there for a long while, Phil and Howard quietly discussing everything from the stock market to what toys their boys enjoyed most while Clint and Steve dozed off. It was just another night for the four, and, as everyone assumed, it changed nothing about their relationships.

Thank god for that too, as it became a common but not frequent thing, meeting up every four or five months. Until Howard and Tony were taken, that is. After that awful experience, they still sought comfort in one another but it was no longer sexual.

Not all the time, at least.


End file.
